waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ashendant
Hello, , and welcome to the War of Legends Wiki! Thank you for taking an interest in our wiki. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or visit our Help Desk. Also, you could look at a . We hope you like it here and decide to stay! Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *About the War of Legends Wiki * * *About userpages and how to make yours special *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature *What vandalism is, and where you can report it *If you're looking for something to do, check out the Community Portal Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! 23:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:A few suggestions Yes, that idea sounds great! You are welcome to do it if you would like. Contrary to the other wiki, we encourage users to be bold. That means that if you think it will help the wiki, just do it. We also work under the belief that all editors are equal, which pretty much means that not one user has more say than the other. Admins and bureaucrats have just as much say as regular users, despite admins and bureaucrats being trusted with more tools. We treat everyone with respect and don't call people's ideas "dumb." So for that matter, go for it! 00:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I just found a problem i don't understand that part of the source in the item page. it seems like it pull from items in that category but i'm not sure how it works.--Ashendant 00:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah that is . You should talk to az for help changing it around. It may require to add some new categories but see what az says. 00:40, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh ok, i'll ask him tomorrow right now i'm updating the gems of the store in here emerald and sapphires are done :D, not fully complete, but what i can do i'm already doing--Ashendant 00:46, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Item images Hey, just to let you know, if you upload an artefact and you don't have the image and know what it looks like, then you can go here. Find which one is the correct image and then request az to upload it for you. 01:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry i don't know what image is it, i know it exists because ah buddy linked it to me when i was doing research for the other wiki, and saved it there so i'm mostly transferring data i already wrote before, and i don't know any images in these cases--Ashendant 01:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright jsut letting you know :) 01:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I Added lots of equipment articles but i only have the names, one of the top twenty showed me the items he had, but i only registed the names looking at the item name and the names in set i hope this is not a problem--Ashendant 01:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just being a page there gives a lot of people the incentive to update with new info. Some people are afraid to make new pages or just too lazy.. 01:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have a problem I can't make the equipment that i added appear in this page http://waroflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Equipment ,can you help me?--Ashendant 14:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Blank articles Hi. Could you please not create articles unless you have some information on the item itself. I don't think it is necessary to create blank articles such as Lion Helm, Ghost Crown, etc. just for the sake of creating them. Perhaps you should only create when you have an image, or the equipment stats, or some other detail? Thanks. 14:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well I asked with scoot(^above) if this was a problem and he said it isn't, maybe because if nobody put them nobody will add them, i also know that they exist and plan to add information once my buddy that linked these to me shows up again, i'm also doing this slowly, because i don't have all the info.--Ashendant 14:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Blank articles are pointless, unless they are some tiny bit of info on it. When you have information, please add them. For now, I'd advise you from doing so. 14:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I already added everyone that i knew. now i'm just waiting to contact my buddy for more info while adding information that i already know(also i added order in those articles, and soon position too),also please do not delete these articles--Ashendant 15:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also why did you remove the images from the gems? they all share the same image, and i already put it?--Ashendant 15:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I didn't. I was just using in-game filenames so that the DPL in Category:Equipment work. The filenames redirect to the images you uploaded. Fire & Ice Looking through the list of artefacts in the original game's website, I don't see anything which resemble or sound like Fire & Ice. If you look through the item descriptions, the top 12 items are level 10 items with mana usage of 30, but we already have all those artefacts (see Category:Artefacts). So I'm guessing Fire & Ice could have been renamed? Or the level and mana use details are wrong? 19:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I copied from what i registered in the other wiki website(i wrote it), which a buddy linked it up to me i'm not sure if any of that data is wrong but when i can i'll correct it--Ashendant 20:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : You're kinda correct i wrote wrong information it's not attack power it's army size--Ashendant 20:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) equipement category Why doesn't the equipment category update itself shouldn't it be automatic???--Ashendant 13:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it is automatic. It just takes a while to update the cache. If you want it to update immediately, do the following: :#Click on "Edit this page". :#Then click on "Save page" without making any changes to the content. :The category should now show the latest results. You can do this to any page with DPL, either article or category. 13:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Item images Since you created the articles, do you know the item images for Chun Notes, Dew, and Sishui Prmt? 17:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) No a guy named ritsyatso linked it for me i can ask him but you would need to put a link with all the images of task items if you could do it--Ashendant 20:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC)